


救赎第二部29章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部29章

第29章 

　　夜晚有种不一样的声音，似乎是云和风在翻动，又似乎是两个相爱的人在亲密低语。月亮的光辉微微映照着一小块地方，远处是深深的黑暗。

　　星子宛如细碎的流沙，铺成河斜躺在天空中。

　　凤凰站在星河边，一身玄衣几乎和夜色融为一体。

　　润玉痴痴看着他的背影，两人好像离得很远，又好像离得很近。

　　忽然一阵风吹过，将旭凤的衣袖吹得猎猎作响，如振翅欲飞的蝶。他慌了，不由得叫了一声，“旭儿。”

　　旭凤回头，他的身后是浓墨一样的夜色。

　　“润玉。”他轻轻笑了起来，如冬日里的太阳，如无尽黑暗里中的唯一光芒。

　　润玉抖开手里的披风，环过他的肩，将人和披风一起抱住。“为何一个人在这里？”

　　“想感受一下夜神大殿布星值夜的辛苦。”一缕淡淡的火燎之气飘过鼻端，他眉尖一蹙，“你去见母神了？”

　　“嗯。”润玉将头靠在他耳侧，肌肤相贴，气息交融。

　　凤凰摇头，“母神此时满腔怒火，你忽然撞上去……”眸光一转，带了三分戏谑，“她用什么招呼你了？莲台业火还是琉璃净火？”

　　“都没有。”润玉亲亲他的脸颊，“母神痛骂了我一顿。”

　　凤凰不信，“只是如此？”

　　“我好歹是她孙儿的父亲。”润玉笑得狡黠，手掌覆在凤凰腹上，“不看僧面看佛面，我是沾了孩儿的光。”

　　若是平时，凤凰定会冷笑一声把他的手拍开，或者托起一簇琉璃净火恫吓于他。但这次凤凰不仅没如此做，反而温声道：“润玉，我们的孩儿就叫熠瑾吧！”

　　他一边说一边拉过润玉的手，指尖轻动，在他掌中一笔一划的书写起来。“熠，光耀；瑾，美玉也。”

　　“如烈火般耀眼，如美玉般温润。像你，也像我。”润玉合掌，将他的手抱住，“甚好。”

　　璇玑宫中已摆好棋局，润玉从棋笥里拈出一枚黑子，“来一局？”

　　旭凤下摆一撩坐在榻上，手肘往凭几上一搭，侧目看向润玉，“你又想赌什么？”

　　润玉两指捏着棋子轻轻晃动，“你也太谨慎了，难道就不能是普通对弈？”

　　旭凤嗤笑，“凡间有句话我十分赞同，无利不起早。”他下巴微抬，眯起凤眸看向润玉，“又有人言，无事献殷勤非奸即盗。”

　　润玉脸不红气不喘，赞道：“尊上果然慧眼如炬。不错，我是想与你赌一赌。我若赢了，五日后大婚。你若赢了，大婚的地点你定。”

　　旭凤被他气笑，“天帝果然精于谋算啊！无论输赢都要大婚，那这赌注有何趣味？”他也从棋笥里拈起一子，“你赢了，大婚。我赢了，大婚取消，如何？”

　　天帝一口应承，“好。”

　　旭凤棋路迅猛，攻城略地势不可挡，然而他很快发现，润玉的布局看似不堪一击，实则退可守进可攻，简单之中却杀机四伏，让人不知不觉就陷入死地之中。

　　他紧紧盯着黑白纵横的棋盘，两指捏着一枚白子迟迟落不下去。“我听闻凡间异动频繁，异相迭出，看来那些邪祟先去了凡间。”犹豫再三，终于落下一子。

　　哒，润玉指尖一压，将一枚黑子扣在棋盘上，霎时封住了旭凤棋路。“我已派出仙者下界，有了布局谋划，那些散仙地仙修道者便有了主心骨。”

　　“看你的模样一点都不急。”旭凤在左角落下一子，“莫非那些邪祟只是试探，大军未动？”

　　润玉似未察觉破绽，反而将一子在右角落下了下去。“你没听元君说残魂出自忘川？只要我们守住忘川，何愁不胜？”

　　旭凤见润玉入彀，心中暗喜，努力忍住不笑出来。状若无事的又落下一子，企图悄无声息的封死润玉。

　　润玉轻轻一笑，忽而反杀，彻底断绝了旭凤生路。

　　旭凤傻眼，手中那一子怎么都落不下去了。他索性破罐子破摔，双手往棋盘上一推，哗啦啦，黑子白子登时乱作一团。

　　“哎，你，你真是……”润玉没防他这一招，又可惜又无奈，“我就快要大功告成了，棋品，尊上，棋品呐！”

　　旭凤懒洋洋的往后一靠，凤眼一挑，一脸我就如此你能拿我怎么办的无畏样。

　　润玉当然不能拿他怎么办，只能认了倒霉，一个个把棋子重新布好，“再来一局？”

　　旭凤冷笑一声，你当我傻？

　　“行。”润玉打落牙齿和血吞，命仙侍把棋具收好，自己则坐到旭凤身边，将手掌放在他腹上。

　　“干什么？”旭凤瞥了他一眼。

　　润玉不说话，默默用灵力帮他舒缓身体。

　　旭凤悄悄打量，见他一脸面无表情，不知道他是否生气了。“你这人……什么都用计策，真无趣。”

　　“嗯？”

　　旭凤轻叹，“你既想大婚，那就好好求恳，说不准我还能应允。”

　　“当真？”润玉一喜，抬头看去，见旭凤一脸似笑非笑。立刻明白了，拉着他的手诚挚的道：“旭儿，我们大婚吧！”

　　旭凤眼中全是笑意，眸光温柔似水，轻轻的道：“好。”

　　喜悦来得太快，倒让人觉得不真实了。润玉十分怀疑那天的对话是自己在做梦，但偶尔和旭凤商讨大婚事宜，他也表现得兴致盎然。

　　所以……不是做梦，一切都是真的。

　　那天之后，润玉连走路都是飘的，喜怒不形于色的天帝如今脸上只剩下喜色。

　　大婚是天界头等重要的大事，务必办得妥当，办得风光，不能出一点差错。花界备下奇花异卉，水族送来鲛纱。云路重新铺就，织女编出云霞。蟠桃园中硕果累累，桃香四溢。仙侍们交错往来，喜笑盈盈。

　　旭凤胎动频繁，润玉不欲他操劳，又不愿假手于人，便一力承担了所有事务。大婚战事齐齐压下，哪怕仙人之躯也承受不住，经常一回到璇玑宫便倒头睡下了。

　　有时候半夜醒来，见旭凤还坐在案前写字，便劝他歇一歇。旭凤总笑道：“快了，你先睡吧！”

　　他心中好奇，便披衣下床去看旭凤在写什么。原来是一本兵书，纸上墨迹未干，显然每一字都是亲笔写就。“写这个干什么？”他见旭凤一脸疲倦，十分心疼。

　　“留给我们的孩儿。”旭凤目光不离纸张，手中不停。

　　“瑾儿是天界太子，只需坐镇中庭，打仗自然有别人去。”他站在旭凤身后，轻柔为他按压穴位，“再说了，你自己本就是战神。等他长大了，你亲自教导，岂不比一本冷冰冰的兵书强？”

　　旭凤笔下一顿，墨汁缓缓凝聚笔尖。但很快他又继续写了起来，他神色如常，仿佛刚才那一声轻叹是润玉的错觉。“这里面都是我的心血，我怕时日久了自己忘了，还是写下来的好。”

　　润玉笑着抽走那笔，揽住他的肩将之压在床上，笑道：“还说我思虑多，我看你才是杞人忧天。睡觉。”说罢一手揽住他的腰，一手将被子拉上来盖住彼此，闭目沉沉睡去。

　　第二日醒来，已不见了旭凤，伸手一摸，被窝早已凉透了。他正要起身去找，忽然发现枕畔湿了一小滩，仿佛被水浸润过。他心中惊疑，闪眼见旭凤从门外进来，便将疑惑放到了一边。

　　“你竟比我醒得还早，是孩儿又闹了你？”说罢就要施展灵力为他舒缓。

　　“没有。仙家都在大殿等你议事，快去吧！”旭凤说罢便对身后吩咐，“你们都进来。”

　　润玉这才注意到他身后跟着一群织女，便笑道：“婚服我已命人去做了，你不必操心。”

　　“不是婚服，是我们孩儿的衣衫。婴孩时期的衣衫已经做了，嗯，两百岁……”旭凤伸手比了个高度，“应该……应该这么高了。”

　　润玉失笑，“他尚未出世，你便要为他准备两百岁时的衣衫了。你啊你啊！”他轻轻摇头，戏谑道：“只做到两百岁怎么够，还要做三百岁、四百岁的衣衫呢！”

　　他只是随口一说，谁知道旭凤居然一脸认真，“那是自然。”说罢叫过那群织女，一本正经的讨论起衣衫样式，高矮胖瘦来。

　　润玉无奈，暗道：这段时日旭凤性情大变，莫不是跟即将临产有关。那我就顺着他些，千万不要惹他动怒。

　　这么一想，便柔声道：“待我议完事了，再派些巧手匠人来，让他们做些孩童玩具。”

　　这话果然能让旭凤欢喜，他展颜一笑，“如此最好。”

　　待议完了事，回璇玑宫一看，只见织女匠人们在一旁画图制模，旭凤则坐在一旁用琉璃净火锻造一把短剑。

　　“用琉璃净火锻造出的神兵，整个天界也找不出一把来。”润玉坐在一旁看他施法，酸溜溜的道：“给孩儿的？”

　　旭凤嗯了一声，掌中火焰陡然升温，热气炎炎，炙得仙侍们纷纷退后。

　　“润玉，玄天之水。”

　　润玉手掌一翻，一股冰寒至极的水流将那短剑团团裹住，只听滋滋声不绝于耳。水火交汇，水气蒸腾，至阳至阴，至刚至柔。

　　神兵初成，光华耀目。旭凤伸指在剑身上一弹，嗡的一声，一只火凤虚影从剑上冲出，红光大作，宛如烈阳。

　　“有此剑护身，瑾儿就不会被妖孽所伤了。”他将短剑交给润玉，“你先收着，待他出世，你再交给他。”

　　润玉接过，奇道：“为何你不亲自交给他？”又笑叹，“瑾儿有你我护着，何人敢伤他？恐怕这剑无用武之地了。”

　　旭凤垂眸，偏过脸不看他。

　　润玉以为他生气了，赶紧柔声哄道：“我错了，我听你的话，一定将这剑交给他。”

　　旭凤唇角一勾，将头靠在他肩上，低低的道：“你肯听我的话，那是最好的。”

　　润玉看不见他表情，但听他声音柔和，应该是没有生气吧！便亲亲他的发，“自然，尊上的话要听，旭儿的话更要听。”

　　旭凤笑了，“好，那你一定要记住了，一辈子都听我的话。”

　　时日一天天临近，六界终于迎来了最盛大的婚礼。

　　


End file.
